If the Scars Could Disappear
by Chisuke of The Shadows
Summary: eh...well this is a crossover sort of from Go Ask Alice and kinda based from Cut. And the romance I use from my anime obsession. It's my first fanfic so enjoy i hope!


A?N: I've been meaning to write a fanfiction for years but I've been lazy and couldn't keep the plot going on it. But I've had a creative breakthrough **applause** . At first, I wanted to make a fanfiction based on one of my fav animes, so keep checking my account to see if I start any. But so far, this is what I have…make sure to review so I can make it better for your entertainment….Thank you! **bows**

Chapter 1: Awakened to the Past Life

Never before had I thought about falling in love. At the time, I thought falling in love was

a luxury. Something that only certain people could have because they had time for it. So

falling in love for me seemed impossible. This must be confusing you right now. I guess I

should begin my story from the beginning, when I was brought to life again.

January 8, 1997

After being brought back to my house, I sat idly by the computer. The day was

damp and freezing cold, making me shiver a bit but I stayed put. The house was watching

me, making sure I don't try anything. It knew of my past and what I had done when it and

me were alone. So it was on guard until my parents slinked back to the house. Ha, funny

how I call them my parents. What parents are they putting me through all this? I never

wanted to be better. They said they were helping me, but if they wanted to help me, they

should have left me as I was. They were trying to be the book parents so that the others

on our block would keep shut. How I hate them, pitying on me like an unlovable kitten

that they don't want around but put on the look of caring and express their "concern". I

shivered again. Why is the world so cold? Why should it be winter? Living in Vermont

sucks. It's freezing cold in the winter, and scorching hot in the summer. Why must there

be seasons? To me, everything should be normal temperature, not too hot to make you

reek of sweat but not too cold to make you shiver. Ah, how I live for those kinds of days.

But today was a just a typical January day: cold, bleak, and no snow. I had just arrived

back home for the first time in a long while because of what I did. Supposedly, my

parents were worried about it and sent me away, which had done absolutely nothing. I

don't feel any different, I feel exactly the way I was before, not like the cheery, bubbly

kind of girl that they hoped for. With the exception of the pills that they're dosing me on,

it feels like I never left. But now, I'm a criminal in my own home. After that blank moment of thought, I realized that I turned on the computer and signed into my username for AOL. As I thought, a lot of people were on but haven't bothered to say hi. I particularly didn't care that they did, but at least they could acknowledge my existence, despite how insignificant it is. It's a wonder they're called my friends. There was no point in being online, so I was just bored out of my mind, to the point that I'd just do a little bit of it, just to get a little thrill but I had to stop myself, knowing my parents, right now, will be checking me like the way the doctor gave you a check-up when you were a kid. They eventually wouldn't care anyways, but I had to be on the lookout until the coast was clear again. Since I realized I couldn't do that, I decided to log off and go to my room to be acquainted with it after being away from it for so long. Walking up the stairs, pounding it with my feet, I went to the farthest room on the left, quickly reaching the doorframe. My room is pretty plain- a black and white sheeted bed, a wooden chair and desk and the walls a dark shade of blue with no pictures in particular except for one of my brother who died from an asthma attack 7 years back. I was only 9 at the time so when I saw him, desperate for breath, my body could no longer move. I was watching my brother suffer to stay alive and I couldn't get my body to pick up the phone to dial 911. Eventually I did manage to pull myself away to dial the phone but it was too late. But by the time he reached the hospital, they couldn't save him. I never told my parents of me failing to save him so they told me that it wasn't my fault. It was my fault for killing the best damn thing that ever was in this house. Now because of me, it's a deadwood. That's around the same time that my parents said that my little "problem" started. They hoped that because I was grieving over my brother, it would soon go away. But it didn't stop like they had planned and the neighbors began to talk of me. I don't care for what the neighbors think; they can't understand these things. Unfortunately, however, my parents did, and me being the only child left and ruining their image, they couldn't stand me anymore and sent me away. What wonderful parents I have.

Before entering the room, I took its image into my mind. I was actually back. It wasn't really home, but it was better that where I was before. I walked towards the photo of my brother. "I'm back, big bro. It's been a while since I've last seen you, but I hoped you've taken care of everything while I was gone. All you have to do now is take care of me," I said, smiling at him, imagining his response would be. He probably would have said, " I missed you, sis. I've made sure everything's okay around here. I'm glad you're finally back, though, and don't worry, I'll protect you." A tear fell from my eye from those imagined words; I would have given anything to have him there. I wiped my eye and tried to smile in front of his photo, knowing he would have felt guilty if I cried right now.


End file.
